Married With Children
by Vivian Rossi
Summary: Rony e Hermione se encontram nas férias num café trouxa. Que assunto se interpõe entre eles?


MARRIED WITH CHILDREN

(Casado com filhos)

Era um típico café trouxa londrino próximo a uma livraria, no centro da capital inglesa. Um garoto ruivo sardento vinha analisando as vidraças do lugar incessantemente na última meia hora. Parecia entediado e arrancava suspiros de pena da dona do estabelecimento no balcão. 

__

There's no need for you to say you're sorry

(Não há necessidade de você dizer que sente muito)

Por fim, levantou-se sem ânimo, entregou duas moedas à senhora do balcão pelo chá que havia tomado e dirigiu-se para a porta, olhando para baixo. 

- Ei! Olha por onde anda, seu... Rony!! Desculpe, acabei me atrasando um pouco...

Era uma garota cheia de sacolas abarrotadas de livros, de aparência agitada e expressão de lamento. 

- Tudo bem, Hermione. Sabe, eu já estava indo...

__

Goodbye, I'm going home

(Adeus, estou indo para casa)

- Mas...

__

I don't care no more, so don't you worry

(Eu não me importo mais, então não se preocupe)

- Sério. Outro dia, a gente conversa.

__

Goodbye, I'm going home

(Adeus, estou indo para casa)

- Não, Rony, fique. É tão difícil podermos nos encontrar e...

O garoto soltou a porta e deu dois passos para trás. 

- Difícil? Nós estudamos na mesma escola, somos da mesma Casa, ambos somos monitores, é difícil me encontrar? Só é difícil porque você quer... Só é difícil porque você só quer me ver escondido num lugar trouxa...

- Rony, eu já te disse... não funciona assim...

- Como funciona, Hermione? Como funciona? Nós temos que ser diferentes de todos os casais de Hogwarts?

A garota lançou-lhe um olhar censurador e ele baixou a voz. 

- Rony, nós temos que pensar no que realmente queremos para nossas vidas. Sabe, os exames... você não atingiu o nível de nenhuma profissão compensadora. Eu não acredito que você não esteja preocupado com isso e...

- Eu não acredito que você tenha tocado nesse assunto. – disse o garoto em um gesto de impaciência. 

- Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que... se apenas com as matérias e o quadribol, você teve esses problemas, imagine se nós...

__

I hate the way that even though you know you're wrong, you say you're right

(Odeio o jeito que, mesmo sabendo que você está errada, você diz que está certa)

- Isso não tem sentido... – ele repetia para ela e também para si mesmo. Seu melhor amigo saíra com uma garota no ano passado e fora muito melhor nos exames do que ele. 

- Claro que tem! Rony, se você tivesse lido os livros que eu te recomendei... suas notas teriam sido muito melhores! Mas se você não consegue encontrar tempo nem para ler...

__

I hate the books you read

(Odeio os livros que você lê)

- Eu teria tempo para você, Hermione. Você sabe disso... Então, por que está desviando o assunto desse jeito? – ele disse, um pouco temeroso pelo que poderia vir a seguir.

A garota o olhou de forma mais frágil, quase dando-se por vencida. Ela segurou seu braço, o encarou nos olhos e suspirou. Em seguida, afastou-se, desvencilhando o olhar e pareceu procurar algo em suas sacolas. Por fim, disse em uma voz mais mansa.

- Rony, você também sabe. Como eu vou chegar um belo dia e dizer para o Harry que... que... que estamos namorando?

Sim, isso era exatamente tudo o que ele não queria ouvir. Fora por isso que havia demorado quatro anos para expor seus sentimentos. Fora por isso que adiara essa conversa até o fim do verão. Fora por isso que chegara no local combinado meia hora antes, na esperança de não precisar encontrá-la. 

- Ah, então tem o Harry... – ele disse com dificuldade.

- Ele é meu amigo, Rony. Nosso amigo. Assim como o Neville, a Gina, o Dino, o Simas, a Parvati, a Lilá, a... a Luna e todo o pessoal! Como eu posso dizer para todos que simplesmente estamos juntos?

__

And all your friends

(E todos os seus amigos)

- O que você está dizendo? Você tem vergonha de mim, Hermione?

- Claro que não, Rony!

- Eu sou pouco para você, não sou? Eu não sou inteligente, nem rico, nem famoso...

- Rony!!

- Eu não tirei a nota máxima em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, nem recebi uma convocação especial da Escola de Formação de Aurores com dois anos de antecedência!

- Chega, Rony, por favor... Não é nada disso, você sabe...

- Mas o Harry é diferente, não é? – ele insistiu.

- Claro que ele é diferente. Ele é mais próximo. – ela disse, parecendo aborrecida. – Rony, eu realmente não acredito que...

Ele fechou a cara e não ouviu mais palavra do que ela disse. Ele já tinha passado tantas e tantas noites temendo esse assunto... e agora ele simplesmente não queria escutar. 

__

Your music's shite... It keeps me up all night up all night

(Sua música é ruim... ela me deixa acordado a noite toda, acordado a noite toda)

Ele sabia que talvez não acreditasse nela. Era provável que não. Mas ele também sabia que poderia muito bem ser injusto e equivocado. 

Eram as duas coisas mais preciosas para ele que estavam em jogo; ele decidira não arriscá-las. 

- Eu... não sei mais o que dizer. Nunca foi minha intenção. Não sabia que você enxergava as coisas desse ponto. – ela terminou, minutos depois, em um tom próximo do choro. 

Ele agradeceu imensamente por ter se perdido em pensamentos. 

- Tá... tudo bem.

__

There's no need for you to say you're sorry

(Não há necessidade de você dizer que sente muito)

Ela ficou parada, respirando com dificuldade, na frente dele. 

- Olha, é melhor eu ir para casa. Depois a gente se fala. 

__

Goodbye, I'm going home

(Adeus, estou indo para casa)

A expressão chorosa da garota se intensificou. 

- Hermione, não é assim... mesmo. Olha, eu só... não quero falar sobre isso... Vamos esquecer, ok?

__

I don't care no more, so don't you worry

(Não me importo mais, então não se preocupe)

Goodbye, I'm going home

(Adeus, estou indo para casa)

- Não quer falar sobre isso, é? Bem, ótimo. Você me faz tocar nesse assunto... me faz sofrer, explicar coisas que não acontecem. Acho que sua tática é realmente boa... Eu vou ficar remoendo sozinha essas coisas provavelmente pelo resto do ano. Tudo o que você queria, não é?

__

I hate the way that you are so sarcastic

(Eu odeio o jeito como você é sarcástica)

- Sabe, eu realmente te admiro, você é muito inteligente. E racional também. Racional demais. Tudo tem que ser lógico para você. Os passos sempre têm que ser claros, as ligações das coisas também. Tudo o que você enxerga são fórmulas, planos e estratégias. 

__

And you're not very bright

(E você não é tão brilhante)

- Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, Hermione. Você pode entender a cabeça das mulheres e como elas se comportam em um relacionamento. O Harry pode te achar o máximo e tudo mais. Mas das coisas do coração, você simplesmente não entende! – ele disse, ofegante. 

__

You think that everything you've done's fantastic

(Você acha que tudo o que fez é fantástico)

Ela o encarava, séria, agora sem sombra de choro. Por um breve instante, ela não viu o garoto desengonçado, piadista e preguiçoso com os estudos à sua frente, mas um homem falando de amor. 

__

Your music's shite... It keeps me up all night up all night

(Sua música é ruim... ela me deixa acordado a noite toda, acordado a noite toda)

Ela ficou ali, imóvel, ponderando a veracidade daquelas palavras. 

- Bom, vou indo...

Mas ela não fez nenhuma objeção. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 

__

And it will be nice to be alone for a week or two

(E vai ser bom ficar sozinho por uma ou duas semanas)

Ele pareceu, de certa forma, aliviado. Passou por ela com cuidado e puxou a porta. 

- Rony, como vai ser em Hogwarts? – ela disse em tom de voz de sussuro.. 

- Como sempre. – ele respondeu, triste. 

__

But I know that I will be right here back with you

(Mas eu sei que vou estar aqui de volta com você)

Ela virou-se, tentando aparentar indiferença, foi até o balcão e pediu um chá. Sentou-se na mesa do canto, outrora ocupada pelo garoto. Pegou um livro que comprara de uma de suas sacolas e tomou-o para si. 

__

With you, with you, with you, with you

(Com você, com você, com você, com você)

Ele saiu e andou até o final da quadra, por vezes tropeçando nos demais transeuntes por não estar olhando o caminho. 

__

There's no need for you to say you're sorry

(Não há necessidade de você dizer que sente muito)

Virou na travessa à esquerda e entrou em um bar escondido, que outros não teriam percebido. 

__

Goodbye, I'm going home

(Adeus, estou indo para casa)

Ele ia se dirigir à área externa do lugar, mas foi abordado por dois jovens idênticos, também ruivos. 

__

I don't care no more, so don't you worry

(Não me importo mais, então não se preocupe)

- Rony, você demorou... – disse um deles. 

- Onde esteve? – perguntou o outro. – Sabe, já fechamos por hoje... Mamãe está com a Gina, comprando os livros. Acho que já comprou seu material. – completou. 

Ele apenas deu de ombros. Entrou em uma lareira e girou até sumir em chamas esverdeadas. 

__

Goodbye, I'm going... home

(Adeus, estou indo... para casa)

__

__

  



End file.
